


Friday Nights

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Friday nights throughout Derek Hale's lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

Throughout the course of his life, the routines of friday nights have changed several times for Derek Hale.   
When he was smaller, friday was the night that everyone in the family would gather around the table and eat a feast, where they would all start off with the adults asking the young ones about their school week, and eventually escalate several loud conversations breaking out at all ends of the table. Derek can remember trying to shout over Laura to tell Uncle Peter that he got a 95 on his spelling test, but only because he forgot to put one of the “s”s in the beginning of Mississippi.   
After dinner had been eaten and all news was shared, his family would migrate out to the back lawn where they would runs around the woods and set up a campfire that would illuminate the trees. Everyone would wait until the children were falling asleep in various sections of the yard before scooping them up and retiring to their rooms for the night.   
..  
Years later, friday nights were no longer the lively time they were before. They were spent looking upon the ruin of the dinning room, raking the room with distant eyes. Derek walked around the table, his fingers glued to the insides of his pockets. As he passed each place at the table, he pictured the relative that used to occupy the space. Their body language and demeanor flashed over his eyes as his feet fell heavily on the creaky floor He used his imagination to fill the silent house with the memories of his father’s roaring laughter, his mother’s quiet laugh, and the voices of the rest of the family until it got to the point where the silence brought more comfort. He still lit the bonfire, standing over it until the final sparks faded with the memories.   
…  
There was a period of time where his friday nights were spend following Scott around, just to make sure he was okay. For the most part it consisted of driving outside Allison’s house periodically, just to make sure the Argents weren’t taking their daughter’s boyfriend captive. Sometimes they were spent whipping the kid into shape, getting him ready for the inevitable meeting with the unknown alpha. These nights took his mind off of the other Fridays he had previously endured. But sometimes, in the early morning hours when he was making his way back to the hale house, the view of the ruined exterior would be enough to bring the thoughts back home to his heart.   
…  
There came a point in time where Friday nights no longer became something to regret. Just as there was in his childhood, happy memories began to be created on these nights. It was a friday night that Derek first realized that he had feelings for stiles, and it was exactly a week later that he acted on those feelings. After the start of his relationship, Friday nights were somehow no longer filled with empty rooms and silent bonfires for one, but rather lazy movie nights with Stiles.  
There were occasions that they were drowning in laughter and pack squabbles. Stiles decided that the pack needed more bonding moments. Although Derek protested, he really didn’t have a say in the matter since Stiles went ahead and forced everyone to show up anyway.  
Derek was subject to countless cheesy movies that Stiles had insisted the pack watch together, and eventually everyone rioted against his choices and began to bring their own DVDs to play.   
On weekends Derek’s house permanently smelled like overly-buttered popcorn and hot chocolate mixes. He spent his time either on the corner couch watching over the pack or sneaking kisses with Stiles in the kitchen. There were so many movie nights that Derek began to notice a routine.   
Most of the time it came down to Lydia and Erica bickering over the movie choices. Jackson and Boyd knew well enough to stay back and let them handle it. Isaac didn’t care about the movie selection, Derek could tell he was more interested in the interaction going on around him. Scott had the habit of putting his arm around Allison before the opening credits had rolled. Stiles was the one who would get up and refill the bowls and glasses during the movie, insisting that everyone stay in their place. The pack would either be so engrossed in the movie or talking with each other that they wouldn’t notice Derek get up and follow him into the kitchen.   
They also didn’t notice how much time had passed before the two of them would come back, a slight bit flushed and short of breath.   
There were also some fridays that the boys would have lacrosse games or family dinners or other plans that hindered a pack gathering, but that was okay, because when Derek took it upon himself to walk the house, he didn’t feel the pain of the childhood memories, but instead he would stand in the door of the living room and recount the past few fridays with his family.


End file.
